Doomsday Vs Dark Bowser
Untitled 3.jpg|Doomsday Vs Dark Bowser (1st version) Untitled 4.jpg|Doomsday Vs Dark Bowser (my 2nd/improved version) Doomsday vs Dark Bowser.png|Doomsday Vs Dark Bowser (BloodyBloodwork365)|linktext=Doomsday Vs Dark Bowser (BloodyBloodwork365) Season = 1 Episode = 1 | Writer = MajinParasite | Director = MajinParasite | next = ??? | season = 1| number = 1| writer = Majinparasite| director = Majinparasite| 'Description' *From a weak clone into a power house of carnage & Death* Doomsday Vs Dark Bowser (DC Vs Mario & Luigi: Bowser's inside story) It's the fight of the monsters that just refuse to die. Both are nearly unbeatable...right? Well today we see that which 1 of this nearly unkillable monsters is going to turn other into a pile of blood! Will Dark Bowser turn Doomsday into dust or will Doomsday rip this Bowser clone apart? Interlude Cue:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBG9rHoItKs wiz: Bowser & Superman, these two titans of strength are almost unmatched & only few people can match it. Boomstick: So they are almost never unmatched...right? Wiz: Well your wrong. You see trough science few people were able to make clones that would match they'r strength & trust me, this 2 power houses are NOT playing around! Dark Bowser, The powerful Darkness clone of Dark Star. Boomstick: & Doomsday aka the monster who killed Superman! He's Wiz & i am Boomstick! Wiz: & it's our job to analyze they'r weapons, armors & skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Dark Bowser brings the darkness into Death Battle Untitled 24.jpg|Dark Bowser Background|linktext=Dark Bowser Background Untitled 25.jpg|Dark Bowser Abilities|linktext=Dark Bowser Abilities Untitled 26.jpg|Dark Star|linktext=Dark Star Dark Bowser Feats.jpg|Dark Bowser Feats|linktext=Dark Bowser Feats Untitled 28.jpg|Dark Bowser Weaknesses|linktext=Dark Bowser Weaknesses Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fgk2cr992y0&t=42s%7CDark Star Power - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Wiz: Long time ago deep below in mushroom kingdom, there was a sleeping star. Some years later Toads dug it up. However this proved to be a HUGE mistake, since this Star had great evil in it, it was...the Dark Star! Boomstick: That's no strange at all...anyways when Dark Start woke up, he was more angry then Wiz after all of his desparte dating chances failed! Dark Star went on a rampage. But eveantully before he could do anymore damage he was sealed away by the star sprites...okay then...However the Dark Star would be later rediscovered by evil green genius Fawful. Wiz: Wanting it's power for himself, he made a very complicated but a genius plan. He 1st used Blorbs virus to inffect all of toads, which turns them into fat blobs that can't move, Then he tricked Bowser to eat vacumm mushroom which caused Bowser to swallow everyone in mushroom kingdom including Peach, Mario & luigi. Oh he also managed to weaken Bowser's body temporairly. He then took over Bowser's castle in order to find Dark Star. After long time of searching he managed to find it! Boomstick: So after he used princess Peach to break the seal, Dark Star was awoken. He then absorbed the dark star becoming... Dark Fawful aka the evil smiling green bean of darkness! But his fun was cut short when Bowser punched his ass out of the room. '' Wiz: After this Bowser did a big mistake he swallowed the Dark Star. Which caused Dark Star to travel around Bowser's body & absorbing his DNA piece by piece, he gained his abilitys 1 by 1. '''Boomstick: Then Mario & luigi tried to catch Dark Star inside Bowser's body...did i really just say that? But it was no use because Dark Star formed it's own version of Bowser & escaped his body. Well when people say that you are your own worse enemy, this takes that saying into a next level! Well anyway after escaping Bowser's body Dark Bowser absorbed Dark Star core which was a fusion of the smiling bean Fawful & Dark Star Core. Wiz: Dark Bowser was finally completed, He was ready to take over the world! Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tExeVlGI6xs&t=2s%7CDark Star Battle - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey Boomstick: Dark Bowser is a darkness power house. As we said Dark Bowser is Bowser's clone so he has all of his abilitys! He has his strength, durability & the same abilitys/powers. He can breath dark edgy fire that is able to rival Bowser's own fire, He also has the inhale ability which is oddly similar to Kirbys inhale ability. BUT sadly, he does not gain his victims powers. Wiz: Dark Bowser can summon dark minions into the battlefield, this dark minions include Dark Goomba, Dark bullet bill, Dark Bob-ombs & Dark Thwomps. Boomstick: Dark Bowser can turn into a spike ball, which after doing he grows in size & crushes his enemys like bugs! Oh he has abilitys granted by Dark Star, He can create a dark cage where he can trap his foes, he can create a giant energy ball from his hands & that thing gets getting bigger & bigger & bigger & bigger & bigger & bigger & bigger until he throws it at his opponent like a huge speedy dodge ball of death! Oh & also Dark Bowser can grow larger in size just like Bowser! He can also create a giant rock that he throws at his foes. And if he feels like he has had enough he spits a fire ball at the rock when he throws it. Fire ball destroys it which causes to turn the pieces of rocks into burning rocks, just like ' ''Wiz: Dark Bowser's main weapon is...Dark Star Core! It's actually the main reason why he is so hard to beat. Everytime when he would be beaten, Dark Start core would heal him & give him a power boost & a size growth as well. But sadly in that state a powerful blow can make him spit out the Dark star core. But Dark star core can fight on it's own. Dark star core can generate dark stellar aura, shoot lasers, dark spears & arrows that explode & make foes confusde, it can fire red green orbs, it has reality warping, he can create enemies that can fire beams and execute a kamikaze attack upon being killed & if Dark star is about to die it can suck enemys closer to it for last suicide explosion. Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCQFFMUeLgU%7Cthe Grand Finale - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey '''Boomstick: Dark Bowser is 1 tough son of a bitch, He survived multiple beatings from Bowser. This is impressive since Bowser's 1 of many strenght feats is that he is able to lift some thing heavy as a one trillion kg's. This weight's just as much as the mass of the human word population, Damn this guy has some serious lifting strength! Wiz: But he's also able to keep up whit Bowser who can dodge lasers. Dark Bowse can also dodge lighting bolts from close range. Lighting bolts approxximately can travle 224,000 miles per hour or it even can be fast as 3,700 miles per second! Also he can create a dark tornado that can cover peaches entire castle & he managed to whitstand the presure of it while Bowser struggled to whitstand it's presure. Tornados are quite powerful since they wind speeds vary from 110 to 200 MPH, Wind this powerful is cabable of destroying large buildings, uproot trees and hurl vehicles hundreds of yards. Boomstick: But Dark Bowser is sadly not invincible. If Dark star core is damaged or if it leaves his body, he becomes weaker. Also if Dark star core is destroyed, Dark Bowser gets destroyed too. ' ''Wiz: Also despite being able to adapt in fights thanks to Dark Star Core, he still can only take limited amount of punishment until he is knocked down/killed. Dark Bowser is a powerful foe BUT in the end thanks to Bowser's, Luigi's & Mario's teamwork: Dark Bowser was destroyed for good & things went back to normal as they should be. '''Boomstick: He might be gone, But Dark Bowser will be forever the most badass Dark Clone of all time! *Bowser is confronting Dark Bowser* Bowser: You say this Kindom vanishes...not today! *They both start to breath fire which collides* Bowser: SHOW TIME! '' '' Doomsday adapts into Death Battle Untitled 10.jpg|Doomsday's flaws|linktext=Doomsday's flaws Untitled 9.jpg|Doomsday's feats|linktext=Doomsday's feats Untitled 8.jpg|Doomsday's abilities|linktext=Doomsday's abilities Untitled 7.jpg|Doomsday's Background|linktext=Doomsday's Background Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1GpCaZS5DlQ Wiz: Planet Krypton. Before this planet would be known whit this name, it was a wasteland full of dangerous Space Monsters that would rip anyone into pieces. Boomstick: But still, an VERY ugly scientist alien called Betron saw krypton as his own laboratory. So he did what any normal man of science would do, he decided to create the ultimate life form. NO i am not talking about That guy. No, it's something far more worse! Wiz: You see, Doomsday did not become Ultimate life form Of carn''age in 1 try, When Doomsday was sented into the Krypton envoirment, he was brutaly murdered multiple times. But determined Betron keept collecting it's genetic material after. & after a Doomsday clone died in the Krypton envoirment he made more of a resilent clone. '''Boomstick: This would be repeded over & over & over & over again until finally 1 of the clones survived. However there was 1 tiny problem: Doomsday remembered every death it went trough, so Doomsday said thanks to Betron & his crew in 1 way he knwe, BY literally killing them all! Well i guess if a extremly ugly alien doctor forced me to go trough multiple deaths over & over again, i guess i would go insane to!' Wiz: After the experiments failuer, Doomsday went on a unstopable rampage. However soon enough Doomsday was Jettisoned into the Phantom Zone. But at it's last moments of consciousness he change the stasis cell's trajectory & Doomsday ended up in earth. After sleeping for centuries Doomsday woke up to cause death & destruction. cue:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SHg5pNhp3Mo%7CInjustice: Gods Among Us - Justice is Done Boomstick: After waking up, he decided to kill everything whit his super human abilites & turst me when i say this, Doomsday packs some punch! He has super human strenght which gives gods & kryptonins a run for they'r money,He's fast enough to catch Superman & Flash in a fight thanks to his super speed, he can take beating after beating after beating from Superman, Darkseid & other god like beings & he just refuses to die no matter what you do! Wiz: But it gets worse, he has kryptonian DNA which means that he has the ability to shot lasers out of his eyes which can reach the tempature of the sun. He also somehow learned the flight ability, Also he has is cabable of creating a 'heat vision' blast out of his mouth which is cabable of destroying citys. Boomsstick: Wow, that's quite terrifying! But Doomsday has even more tricks up his non exsisting sleeves, He has VERY quick & insane healing factor, He can regrow his limbs, arms, torso, YOU name it! But that's only tip of his ridicilous powers! He can also grow venomus rock bone thingys out of his, entire body! They'r venomus & his venom spikes are constantly evolving so it would explain why he's able to harm gods & kryptonians. Also i wonder...can he grow 1 of this poisonus bone spikes into his di-''' Wiz: MOVING ON, Doomsday is most famous for his adapting ability. Which makes him pretty dangerous, whatever KO'ed or killed him he becomes immune to this. Example is if Doomsday gets ripped in half he dies but when he regenerates & adapts, he can't die the same way again. '''Boomstick: So...this means that he basicly becomes unkillable after he has been killed in all ways? Forget about Goku being Overpowered, Because Doom puts Power in overpowerd! Wiz: He has doomsday spores, this virus like spore alters a person's body & DNA, turning them into another Doomsday. '''''Boomstick: Oh shit, that's sound awesome! Let's go to get ourselfs some super powers! Wiz: I would not do that if i were you, because when a person gets infected by the Doomsday spores, they also gain his rage & insanity. Boomstick: Aww man...why does everything cool come whit a god damn price? cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uv22Hdw5EbY%7CInjustice: Gods Among Us - Atlantis (Throne Room) Wiz: But his most strongest & deadliest ability is called Doom to all: In this state he temporairly gets covered in green scales, he's completly uneffected by knock back & when he has you on his sights, you will whis for a quick & painless death. Boomstick: Doomsday's insanle overpowered! He can tank Darkseid's energy beams. This are not your ordinary laser BTW, They are cabable of erasing living objects and organisms from existence. Doomsday's strenght feats are also quite scary. He is able break Wonder Woman's sword by punching it's tip, he can punch his way out of Phantomzone, He broke Wonderwoman's arm. Oh why is this impressive? Oh i don't know, maybe because Wonder Woman has been able to move the earth. Oh i forgot to say Earth's weight is atleast 5,972E24 kg. He also gave Kryptonians, justice leauge & THE entire green lanter corps run for they'r money thanks to his strength! ''' Wiz: Get ready to be here for a while because Doomsday has even more feats. He can tank planet destroying attacks whit out even being damaged, he can battle god like characters whit out getting tierd. Oh and he also is cabable of doing this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uy8gFEIG4IM%7C(1) '''Boomstick: Oh god, i would hate to be the guy who has to face Doomsday in a boxing match! Wiz: But his most impressive feat is: Killing superman! '' 'Boomstick: Wait what?!' ''Wiz: Yep, he did what no other Superman villain has done, he killed the man of steel though he did die in the progress to! Boomstick: But of course both Superman & Doomsday came back from the dead thanks to...plot armor! But of course in they'r rematch Doomsday was stronger. This guy is unbetable! Wiz: Well...not exactly! Doomsday has quite big flaws! He's a mindless killing machine which makes his motives predictable. Also thanks to this Doomsday can be out smarted if the chance comes. Boomstick: Yeah not only that but he still can be killed? Well as long as it has not killed him before, otherwise it will work. But that just means that Doomsday regenrates, becomes imune to this way of dying & then you have a very angry rock golem coming after you! He also is mentaly insane! Wiz: Even whit his flaws, Doomsday is not your every day oridnary Super villain, he is the ultimate life form, he is the destroyer of all life forms, he is the monster who killed Superman. He is the incarnation of extinction! Boomstick: He is all of lifes, Doomsday! (Doomsday is strangeling Superman. Out of options Superman uses heat vision into Doomsday's head. Doomsday's roars from pain & punches superman into the ground. When Superman lands into the ground & turns around, he notices that Doomsday was completly uneffected by his attack) Doomsday: Uh, Uh, Uh, Can't beat me the same way twice... Who do you think would win? Doomsday Dark Bowser Untitled 11.jpg|Combatants are set (Doomsday Vs Dark Bowser)|linktext=Combatants are set (Doomsday Vs Dark Bowser) Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a death battleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Fight (Writen Version At Peach's castle, a huge storm is surrounding the castle. But at a top of peach's castle, Bowser & Dark Bowser are fighting. They exchange a blow after blow Bowser: It seems like we are equally matched, But now's time to end this once and for all! Dark Bowser: End this? I am just getting started! Bowser & Dark Bowser charge a powerful punch, after charging a while they'r fists collied. The collision was so powerful that it caused an explosion. Meanwhile at random Toad city. Doomsday is chasing a Toad. He tries to get away from the beast but it catches up to Toad very quickly. Before he could kill this mushroom person, the explosion from the peach's castle catches Doomsday's attention. Before he leaves he grabs Toad's head & rips it off. Now he could head to the direction of the explosion. He jumps into the air & the screen goes black. At Peach's Castle Bowser & Dark Bowser survived the explosion quite easily. They'r about to attack eachoter again but before they could continue they'r battle, something landed in middle of they'r battle spot. Bowser & Dark Bowser: What the- Bowser: Hey, you better have a good reason why you inturupted our ba- Before he could finish what he said, Doomsday charges & opens Bowser's stomach by using his elbow bone spur. After Bowser realized what happened he takes 6 steps back. Doomsday charges at Bowser but before he could get close to Bowser to finish his kill Dark Bowser tackles him down Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1E5PzLw9ZyY%7CNaruto Shippuuden Movie OST Track 23 'Military Affairs Effigy' Dark Bowser: Hey you rock golem, that's my kill! Doomsday: Your going to meet your DOOM! Doomsday tries to punch Dark Bowser however he catches it & throws Doomsday futhure away from him ''' Dark Bowser: Overcofident fool! I show you what happenes when you inturupt my battles! '''After Doomsday got up, he & Dark Bowser charge at eachother. 2 titans are about to clash out whit eachother Untitled 12.jpg|Doomsday Vs Dark Bowser (Fight!)|linktext=Doomsday Vs Dark Bowser (Fight!) Dark Bowser & Doomsday start to rapidly punch eachother. It seems like none of them can get the upperhand, but that changes when Doomsday grabs Dark Bowser's head & throws him. However Dark Bowser goes into his spikeball & charges at Doomsday, Doomsday catches this but little did he know, This was exactly what Dark Bowser wanted. He came out of his shell & punched Doomsday into his head which pushes him back into a wall. However Doomsday gets up quickly Doomsday: DIE! Doomsday rushes at Dark Bowser & punches hims multiple times. Afte he was done punching him he threw him up in the air. Dark Bowser recovers quickly. He starts to fire multiple dark colored fire balls at Doomsday in order to keep distance from this monster. Doomsday is hit by few of this fire balls but he's not too much phazed by them. He manges to catch 2 of Dark Bowser's fire balls & sends it straight at him. After realizing that he went into his spiky shell in order to avoid the upcoming attack. Fire balls hit into Dark Bowser's shell but they did nothing, he comes out of his shell only to see that Doomsday was throwing pillars at him. Dark Bowser punches five of them into bits however the 6th hits Dark Bowser & sends him flying even furthure. Dark Bowser: So that's how you want to play then? FINE! Dark Bowser summons 4 Dark thwomps that charge at Doomsday whit high speed. Doomsday looks up in order to spot his foe but just when he spoted Dark Bowser, 4 Dark thwomps lands on him so hard that he goes trough the floor. After this Dark Bowser manages to land into the ground. Dark Bowser: Now whit that done, Bowser's next! Cue:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOvl0SriliU%7CVortex (The Defier) The 4 Dark thwomps start suddenly to break. Before anyone can say anything Doomsday jumps trough this Dark Thwomps & he lands in front of Dark Bowser. Dark Bowser tries to use his flame attack to roast Doomsday however Doomsday just shuts Dark Bowser's mouth by grabbing his jaw. This causes the flame to go back into his body. An explosion noise can be heard inside Dark Bowser's body Dark Bowser: I will kill you for this! He grabs Doomsday's head between both of his arms. Before he could do anything he suddenly kneels down Dark Bowser: I don't feel so good... The inner explosion had damaged Dark star core. Seeing this as a opening chance, Doomsday starts to punch Dark Bowser multiple times into his ribs, stomach & head. Dark Bowser just roars in pain as his being punched multiple times. Doomsday upper cuts Dark Bowser which causes him to fly 2 meters into the air before he lands into the ground again (Music stops) After Dark Bowser does not show any signs of life, Doomsday roars from triumph and starts to walk away. The fight is over...right? Dark Star core had healed itself & now it starts to heal Dark Bowser. All of his damage was gone & now he starts to grow larger. When Dark Bowser spots Doomsday he decides to make the element of supries. Before Doomsday could leave the top of peach's castle he suddenly can't seem to move Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uYa0IEO8Z8s%7CDragonball Z Dokkan Battle OST - Boss Battle Theme (Omega Shenron) ''' '''He notices that he had been grabbed up by Dark Bowser. Dark Bowser throws him into the ground and starts to punch him non stop. Dark Bowser: Just die already! Doomsday somehow manages to catch Dark Bowser's fist. He lifts Dark Bowser & smacks him straight into the ground. He starts to punch Dark Bowser's head multiple times until Dark Bowser goes into his shell once again & spins furthure away from this monster. Doomsday starts to rush towards him but he suddendly finds himself in a cage. Dark Bowser (Giant): *Lauhgs* Not so strong now, are you? Dark Bowser starts to charge up a giant energy ball in order to finish off his foe. Doomsday spots this & he breaks out of the cage quite easily by punching it 4 times. Doomsday tries to charge at Dark Bowser but he is surrounded by 10 Dark Koopas who go into they'r shells & spin attack him from multiple angles. They keep attacking until Doomsday grabs a huge piece of floor of the ground & he smacks the Koopa's away whit it. Doomsday then turns around only to be hit by Dark Bowser's large energy ball. He tries to punch it back but it's too late. The Energy ball explodes right in front of him. Dark Bowser turns back into his normal size Dark Bowser: Finally he's gone. Now i can destroy this kingdom. Dark Bowser hears foot steps behind him. And they are starting to get closer Dark Bowser: So...you finally arrived Bowser He turns around but he is in shock when he realizes that it was not Bowser who was getting closer, it was Doomsday https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AdpUibEYcCc%7CDragon Ball Z - evil Buu theme (japanese) ''' Dark Bowser: Impossible! That attack should have completly destroyed you! '''Doomsday is in a blink of a eye in front of him & he punches Dark Bowser into his stomach which causes the Dark Star Core to come out Dark Bowser (Mind): 'Damn it, he actually punched him straight out of my body, I must get that Core quickly' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENJFuBHdCkk%7CFinal Boss (Bowser Jr.'s Journey) - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + B.Jr's Journey Doomsday starts to run towards the Dark Star Core. But before he could land even a 1 blow, Dark Star shot an arrow at Doomsday which explodes, causing the kryptonian monster to fly back. He gets up but he is confused. In confusion he starts to punc air, ground & the pillars. Dark Bowser: Heheh, now's my chance! Dark Bowser tackles Doomsday down & starts to punch him multiple times, after this he punches him into a nearby pillar. Dark Bowser starts to gather dark minions in order to create a giant ball of darkness made of minions. After 8 secs of recharing he throws the ball of minions at Doomsday. The pile of minions are blown up after Doomsday uses his heat blast. Doomsday upper cuts Dark Bowser which causes Dark Bowser to be sended into the air Dark Bowser: Big mistake! He uses a ground pound and lands on Doomsday's back. However this monster gets up & throws Dark Bowser into a fall. Dark Bowser & Doomsday charge at eachother. They both punch eachother which causes a shockwave (Music stops agains) Dark Bowser & Doomsday stayed completly still until blood starts to droop into the floor. Dark Bowser goes on his knees, Doomsday has used 1 of his venomus rock bones to open Dark Bowser's stomach. Not only does blood & guts come out, But so does the Dark Star Core. Before it can return on Dark Bowser's body, Doomsday steps on Dark star core in order to destroy it. Dark Bowser: NOOOOOOOOO! What have...*Coughes blood*...you done? Cue: Guilty Gear Xrd -REVELATOR- OST Sky Should be High -Vocal Version-put it into 3:18 Dark Bowser tries to use fire breath as a last hope of survival BUT Doomsday was no going to let that happen. Doomsday grins, as he grabs Dark Bowser's lower jaw & rips it off. Doomsday: Die, die, DIE! Doomsday punches rapidly Dark Bowser into his head. As more punches hit his face, blood flies into the screen. Dark Bowser finally falls into his kneels. But before he could get up, Doomsday grabs Dark Bowser's shoulder & pushes him down Doomsday: DOOM! Doomsday grabs Dark Bowser & grabs his head between his arms. Finally ending his pain, Doomsday crushes his his head. (Music stops) Doomsday looks at his crushed foe for a while until he throws him into a nearby wall. After thinking it's all over, Doomsday roars from victory. He looks down at the mushroom kingdom. The Toad race has now a new problem ''' Result https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzQzpE_nVdc%7CInjustice: Gods Among Us - Hall of Justice (Great Hall) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeP3vgJOf_8%7CKO! Doomsday jumps out of the castle & starts to attack the toads & other mushroom kingdom people who were unlucky enough to stand on his way- Dark Bowser's corpses start to vanish- '''Boomstick: HOLY shit! That was the most painful looking death so far...i like it! Wiz: While this should have been a complete stomp in Doomsday's favor, however this is far from the case! Dark Bowser's healing factor, larger arsenal & his power source: Dark Star, were more then enough to challenge this kryptonian monster's wrath! Boomstick: However, just because you can hurt someone does not mean that you can kill them. Doomsday has tanked attacks from Superman, You know...the guy who's cabable of moving multiple planets in daily bases. And even if Doomsday would not be able to take attacks from Dark Bowser, his adapting & healing factor would be able to change the way of the fight. And also, Doomsday tanked force of a one million nukes & he was completly fine. So there is low chance of Dark Bowser causing any damage to Doomsday. Wiz: Speaking of healing factors, they'r healing cabability were surprisingly equally matched. But here's the catch, Doomsday becomes more powerfuller & more durable when he fully heals from death & when Dark Bowser heals, he becomes larger & more powerful but whit enough striking strenght he spits out the dark star. Doomsday broke Wonderwoman's arm who has pushed Earth which weights 5,972E24 kg's. So there's no questioning that he would be able to take the advantage of this weakness. Even if he did not heal trough out the entire battle, Doomsday could still easily damage Dark Bowser, thanks for the fact that he fought superhumans & gods. ''Boomstick: In terms of speed...Doomsday just takes it easily! Dark Bowser has dodged lighting & he keept up whit Bowser BUT Doomsday has been cabable to keep up whit the Flash, who is cabable of breaking time barrier & dimensinoal barrier. So, there's really no contest! Damn, it's '''surprising if he managed to deal even 1 blow into him. Wiz: Now, the only way to kill Dark Bowser is destroying Dark Star which raises few questions: 1: Would Doomsday be cabable of destroying Dark star. 2: Would Dark Star be able to create a Dark Doomsday clone. Wiz: Well yes, Doomsday is more then able to destroy it! While Dark Star's abilities could keep Doomsday at distance, however Doomsday's durability allows him to tank anything that Dark Start throws at him. And to answer the 2nd question: Yes he is more then cabable of creating a Doomsday clone. However, he would need to get inside Doomsday's body. Boomstick: heheh...Star & rock monster se-''' Wiz: YOUR not finishing that senctace! *Coughs twice* Moving on, While yes, Dark Star is more then cabable of creating a dark Doomsday clone that could be used against Doomsday but i don't think he would give him a chance to do this. Even if he did, it takes a long time to create & Doomsday would try to get rid of Dark Star. 'Boomstick: The last nail into Dark Bowser's coffin is Doomsday's adapting. If Dark Bowser somehow managed to kill Doomsday, he would just return stronger, he would have adapted against Dark Bowser & he would become immune to an whatever way Dark Bowser killed him. AND before you say: ''But Boomstick, Dark Star could always heal Dark Bowser While true however Dark Star can be punched out of Dark Bowser's body. Even if he does not know this weakness, Doomsday would be able to punch Dark Star out of Dark Bowser's body. & hey, even if Dark Bowser turns into his giant form & out powers Doomsday, He can always adapt. ' ' Wiz: While Dark Bowser's large arsenal, Dark Star's abilities & defenses were more then enough to challenge Doomsday, in the end Doomsday's superior Strength, durability, higher speed, better healing factor & adapting were more then enough to take down this Dark Clone. Boomstick: Bowser's clone & the entire mushroom kingdom, faced a dark doom! Wiz: The winner is Doomsday. The winner is Doomsday.jpg|Majinparasite/My version|linktext=Majinparasite/My version Trivia This is Majinparasite's 1st fight- Dark Bowser was originaly going to fight Dark Samus- The Db score has Ball shape of dark star core, Doomsday's hair & spikes. The background was on fire- If this fight had a Death Battle score... Next time... The hunger driven dinosaur/dragon clash. 1 shall become other's next meal! Yoshi Vs Guzzlord Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Immortal Combatants Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters whit a healing factor Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo Vs Dc Comics Themed Death Battles Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles